


The Book of (Mainly) Fluff: 30-Day Writing Prompts

by Xuxanai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxanai/pseuds/Xuxanai
Summary: The chapters can be read in any order and either as a stand-alone chapter or occurring in the same timeline. I'll try to keep it as gender neutral as possible, but if there's any reference to the MC's gender/features in a chapter I'll tag it in author notes.Most Chapters will be pure fluff, but if any chapter has any angst and anything else that needs to be tagged I'll update the tags and also write them in the author's note; but note it'll be very mild if there's anything.Also this is the first time I'm writing most of these characters so lets hope I do them justice. This is mainly practice.Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading <3
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Writing Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters can be read in any order and either as a stand-alone chapter or occurring in the same timeline. I'll try to keep it as gender neutral as possible, but if there's any reference to the MC's gender/features in a chapter I'll tag it in author notes. 
> 
> Most Chapters will be pure fluff, but if any chapter has any angst and anything else that needs to be tagged I'll update the tags and also write them in the author's note; but note it'll be very mild if there's anything.
> 
> Also this is the first time I'm writing most of these characters so lets hope I do them justice. This is mainly practice.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading <3

**Writing Prompts:**

  1. Getting Lost Somewhere (Satan/Mc)
  2. Pet Names (Mammon/Mc)
  3. Patching Each Other Up (Mammon/Mc)
  4. Hospital Visits (Beel/Belphie/Mc)
  5. Arguing (Lucifer/Mc)
  6. Beach Day (Levi/Mc)
  7. A Death Of Someone Close (Belphie/Mc)
  8. Sleeping In (Levi/Mc)
  9. Getting Married (Diavolo/Mc)
  10. Watching The Other Sleep (Satan/Mc)
  11. Drawing Each Other (Asmo/Mc)
  12. Having A Lazy Day (Diavolo/Mc)
  13. In A Fairy-tale (Levi/Mc)
  14. Geeking Out Over Something (Levi/Mc)
  15. Teaching Each Other To Do Something (Beel/Mc)
  16. Needing Each Other (Levi/Mc)
  17. Morning Rituals (Belphi/Mc)
  18. One Of Them Is Sick (Beel/Mc)
  19. Spoiling One Another (Diavolo/Mc)
  20. Shopping Together (Asmo/Mc)
  21. First Kiss (Mammon/Mc)
  22. Competing (Levi/Mc)
  23. Being Old Together (Lucifer/Mc)
  24. Dealing With Children (Mammon/Mc)
  25. Trying To Seduce One Another (Levi/Mc)
  26. Movie Night (Mammon/Mc)
  27. Moving In Together (Satan/Mc)
  28. Falling In Love (Diavolo/Mc)
  29. In Combat (Lucifer/Mc)
  30. Pillow Talk (Lucifer/Mc)




	2. Getting Lost Somewhere (Satan/Mc)

It wasn’t often you got to travel back to the human realm, nor is it often you get some one on one time with Satan. So, when Satan ask you to join him on one of his escapades to the human realm it was a no brainier. Sure you had to leave in the wee hours of the morning to sneak past Lucifer but nothing comes without sacrifice.

So that how you ended up in the middle of nowhere in an old and dusty library that belong to some sort of witch community. You weren’t sure; Satan had briefly explained it to you when you were making your way over here but between traveling in between portals and the excitement of spending some alone time with Satan, you weren’t paying much attention.

“So why do you need this spell book again?”

“It’s a present for Lucifer” Satan snickered under his breath “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s better at magic than me, any spell I can find in a Devildom book he can easily counter it with probably over a thousand spells, but when it comes to human written spells he’s less likely to have heard of them.”

Satan pauses for a moment and holds his chin and hums thoughtfully. He begins to look through a thick leather-bound book, flipping the pages every so often.

“And this specific spell if cast at the right moment” Satan continues “could ruin Mr. McPride’s reputation.” Satan flashes a cruel grin as the scenario plays out in front of him.

Oddly enough you find it rather endearing seeing Satan getting all giddy; granted the reason is less than wholesome but you’d be lying if you said you wish that there was someone who would knock Lucifer off of his pedestal.

And so the two of you continue to look for the book, but even with you combined effort dawn quickly turns to dusk and by the time you find the damned book the sky both of you are tired and don’t have any energy to go to the cat café like you were planning. A little dishearten at wasting your time at the human realm couped up inside looking for a book, the two of you begin to make your way back to the portal.

The portal is unfortunately in the middle of a dense forest which meant a lot of walking but at least it gave you more time with Satan.

Said demon has assured you that he wouldn’t loose the portal but what he didn’t anticipate was for the errand to take so long. So now he had to try and manoeuvre through the forest in the dark and as if on cue the sky flashes and roar.

A storm.

“Huh, it doesn’t usually rain in the area.”

You were about to make a joke about how its God conspiring against you, when suddenly a lighting bolt struck not to far off away from you and you thought it would be better to keep your mouth shut.

Satan looks you up and down. He notices you weren’t really dressed appropriately for rain and if you spent any longer in it you would most properly get sick, and if he was being honest with himself he actually wasn’t sure were the portal was so it wasn’t as if he could sprint towards it and take you back home.

“Here follow me, we need to get you out of this rain.”

Not one to complain you quickly followed him into a cave. Now you were out of the storm but still just as cold. Satan noticed this and without further prompt began working on a fire.

It was helping but barely, still it was the best you could get.

“T-thanks” you stuttered out. Your shivering had lessened but there was still the occasional shiver or stutter.

“Hey…” Satan began, but didn’t continue. You looked at him curiously raising an eyebrow at him. He blushed and looked away mumbling something under his breath.

“What? I can’t understand you Satan” you prompted.

Still blushing he took a sit next to you, clearly contemplating something and every so often glancing at you.

“I-if you want we could huddle.”

It was you turn to blush.

“For warmth! Obviously…” Satan finished.

Too embarrassed for words and not really trusting you voice, you nodded while slowly scooting towards Satan and him doing much the same. Slowly he lifted his arm and went to wrap it around your shoulder, pulling you in close. In response, you went to wrap your arms around his waist and rested you head on his chest.

None of you had the confidence to stay anything else and for a while the two of you stay in silence, quietly hoping the other could hear your racing heart, but slowly the two of you relaxed and calmed down.

It was soothing. The pitter patter of the rain outside the cave, the crackling of the fire, and the warm embrace of Satan. It made you forget your other worries; how you were going to get home, the inevitable lecture you were going to get from Lucifer since he must sure have noticed the two of you have gone missing, but right now none of that mattered.

You sighed contently and let Satan’s warmth wash over you, and just enjoyed the moment.


	3. Pet Names (Mammon/MC)

Just because you and Mammon were now officially together doesn’t mean he’s any less of a tsundere, and just because it was your new goal in life to defend and protect Mammon from his brothers endless bullying and teasing doesn’t mean you don’t enjoy the occasional tease yourself.

He makes it too easy after all, and the adorable crimson blossoming across his cheeks doesn’t really help his case either. All it really takes for Mammon to lose his bravo façade and be reduced to a blushing mess was a few sweet words here, some terms of endearment there and maybe a sprinkling of ‘I love you’s to top it off.

It almost became a ritual really. Everyday at RAD you’d hunt Mammon down after class is over and begin your attack. Today was much the same, after your potions class ended you began near full sprint over to Mammon’s class.

There he was the man of the hour; unassuming and unsuspecting. Perfect.

“Mammon!” you excitedly greet him throwing yourself at him; wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

“Oi MC! Miss you too” Mammon returned your excitement although he mumbled the last part.

“How’s my favourite demon doing?”

“F-favourite?” he stutters out, a small blush already appearing. It’s well known that although Mammon appears to be full of himself and confident in reality its just a performance and anything resembling praise will reduce him to a stuttering mess.

“Yeah! Who else would it be?” you decide that its enough ribbing for now, you can continue this when you’re alone. You take a hold of his hand and begin walking back to the house of Lamentation with him.

The walk back isn’t very long and its filled with your back and forth scheming and laughter.

Soon enough you’re back home. Since you and Mammon are now basically attached at the hip you spend your time in one of each other’s rooms, and so leading him up the stairs and down the hall you take him to his room.

Now that the two of you were alone Mammon gains a bit of confidence.

“H-hey MC, did you mean it back there when you said I was your favourite?” He begins to idly scratch the back of his neck.

You hum and silently begin tracing shapes with your finger on his chest as you lead him to his bed. Eventually the back of his knees hit the bed frame and his forced to sit down. Taking your opportunity, you tackle him and begin kissing him up his neck slowly making your way to his lips.

With one final kiss to his temple, you pull back and look into his eyes.

“Of course I meant it Mammon” you giggled out “You are my little cutie pie” You began teasingly smushing his now red cheeks.

“Hey! I ain’t cute! I the GREAT Mammon, Avatar of Greed, Second born-”

“Well yes that is true. You’re also my big strong and handsome protector.”

“Y-yeah now you’re getting it-”

“But you’re also my babesy”

“What?”

“My little sweetie honey pie”

“N-no”

“Mammi Wammi”

“Mammi Wammi??”

“The love of my life”

And so you continued to bombard him with your affection and Mammon progressively got redder and flustered (and the names more cheesy). You occasionally paused and instead switched to attack him with kisses and snuggles only to return to your cheesy names. The poor demon had to resort to tickling to escape this cruel torment of yours.

Eventually the two of you ended up in a heap of laughter and giggles; and the two of you couldn’t be happier. You both needed a moment to catch your breath, but not once did you let the other go.

“But you really are my tubby wubby demon waifu.”

“Ok, seriously stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of shorter chapter today, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments and kudos <3.


End file.
